Seven minutes in Heaven (FairyTail x Fem Reader)
by Animayo Sandwiches
Summary: Just your typical game of Seven Minutes In Heaven - just you're with the FairyTail boys
1. An

Heya there reader-chan! This story was written by two of the three Animayo Sandwiches. Read the next chapter then choose who you want the next chapter to be based around!

Tankoo!

Amelia, author-chan


	2. Intro

You can't believe Mirajane actually managed to talk you into this party. You weren't a party person, and would have appreciated the sleep, but Mira had really wanted you to come. She would, being one of your best friends and all. Yes, Fairy Tail was holding a party. A big one, and for no particular reason other than Makarov had accidentally purchased a load of party surprised. You were a little suspicious about the accidentally part. Mirajane, being the good friend she was, wouldn't let you rest. She kept on begging you, and you finally gave in when she shuffled around on her knees after you in your apartment. You had simply nodded and sighed at her squeals of delight.

Your hair was styled in a plait crown with most of the hair falling down around your shoulders (assuming its long enough to do that). You wore a (f/c) dress with a translucent, white circle on the back. You wore matching white pumps with (f/c) bows. You sat down on the sofa, waiting for your friends to come and pick you up. You made little twirls of light come out of thin air to stop the boredom. You were a Light God Slayer, and a good one at that. You could knock someone out with a powerful jet of light or amaze them with pretty golden patterns - which one depended completely on your mood. Your mind drifted to the spells you could be practising, the sleep you could be getting and the books you could be reading instead of this party, and you were half asleep by the time Sting crashed through the door. He was closely followed by Freed, Cana and Mirajane.

"Come on, (y/n)! We have a party to go to!" the Sabertooth wizard yelled, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards the party before you could even close the door. When you reached your beloved guildhall, you mentally face palmed. How could you have let yourself get into this? The guildhall was covered in streamers and spilling out music and strobe lights through every crack and hole. The disco music was defeaning and you weren't even inside yet. You sighed and walked up to the door, preparing to shut your ears the minute the door was opened. Cana pushed the door open, but before your hands could even move, Lucy had noticed you and tackled you into a bear hug.

"(y/n)! You came!" she exclaimed, surprised. She had obviously been suspecting that Mira would give up and let you sleep. You wished she could have been correct. You hug the blonde back for a couple of seconds then prise her off.

"Let's just hope I don't regret it."

You were about to slink into a corner and wait until this was over, but Laxus had other ideas.

"Come on, everybody! Seven minutes of heaven to get us into the party mood!" he called, and many people cheered. You, however, sighed. Now you would be much more noticeable if you weren't joining in.

"Do I have to?" you moan in Laxus and Mira's general direction.

"Come on, don't be a spoilsport. I'm sure you'll make the game much more interesting," Laxus tried to convince you, but you looked at him with a glare that could rival Erza's.

"You only have to go in once unless you want to go in more! Please (y/n)?" Mirajane pleaded, giving you puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," you grumble, sitting down in the circle. Sting, however, lifts you onto your feet.

"Come on, (y/n), you go first. Get it over and done with," he says, pushing you towards Natsu, who I holding out a large bag. Sighing, you plunge your hand into the bag.


	3. Gray

An ice heart. Even against the warmth of your skin, it didn't start melting at all. It was either Lyon or Gray. You looked at the two, who were sitting next to each other. Gray was getting up. Great. It had to be the stripper. Natsu grabbed your wrist and Gray's and pulled you in the closet. He shut the door and it was so dark, you couldn't see a thing. You felt two cold arms snake around your waist from behind. Gray's cool breath blew down your neck like a breeze. You shiver, even though your face is becoming hot.

"Come on, (y/n), look at me," he breathed into your ear. You slowly turned your head back slowly, cautiously. Before you were even facing him as much as you could, he caught you lips in his. They were so cold, had you not known he was an ice mage you would have been extremely worried. The warmth of your lips clashed with the iciness of his. He licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, which you gladly gave. Your youngest danced together, and you parted unwillingly when the need for oxygen was too much.

"Well that's something to cross off my bucket list," he said, slightly warm-faced himself. You sprung apart when someone from the other side started to fiddle with the lock, and you leant against the wall casually.

"Don't tell me you've just been standing here this whole time!" Natsu exclaimed when he saw that the two of you were on other sides of the closet - not that that was very far apart. You were at a loss for words, but Gray saved you from embarrassment.

"What goes on in the closet stays in the closet," he said simply as you ran your hands through your (h/c) hair. Maybe this game wasn't so bad after all.


	4. Rogue

You felt around in the bag and your fingers curled around something. It was a soft fabric. You pulled it out and it was a turquoise sash. You didn't even see who it belonged to before Natsu grabbed your arm firmly and threw you into the cupboard. You fell on something and it gave an odd oomph noise. You got up hurriedly, pressing yourself against the wall.

"Who's that?" You asked.

You heard somebody get up but it was so dark in the closet you couldn't see who it was.

"Rouge." Answered a voice, simply. "And?"

"It's Y/N." You said, not sure how to feel.

You hadn't really talked to Rouge before as he had been blunt and kind of shy when you first met him but he had certainly been blushing.

Your eyes adjusted to the darkness but you could suddenly feel heat radiating onto you. You blushed bad and a shiny smirk was all you saw before you felt calm, warm lips on your own. He was very soft with you, moving gently around your mouth. Your brain was suddenly tangled and you felt numb. You couldn't really process what was happening. He put one arm brushing your hip and his other one rested above your head. You wrapped your arms around his neck and span him round so he was be one pressed against the wall. You were smaller than him so he took your face in his warm, thin hands. You could do this forever but suddenly light filled the room and you sprung apart, you falling back but Rogue grabbed your hand and pulled you back to your feet before you reached the ground.

"Have fun?" Asked Natsu as you came out with Rogue, his arm around your waist but carefully so nobody really noticed.

"You could say that." You smiled, looking up at Rouge's pale face and it tinged pink slightly but he smiled back at you. His girl.


	5. Freed

Your hand clasped around something slightly sharp. You pulled it out - a miniature sword.

"Huh?" you said, not having any clue who this could be.

Natsu literally kicked you into the closet and Laxus kicked someone else in after you. The room went dark and you heard the door click as you extracted yourself from the mess of hair and limbs. You can make out the silhouette of someone with long hair lying on the ground awkwardly. So probably Freed then. You quickly help your friend up and, unknown to you because of the darkness of the room, he blushes a little.

"Thanks, (y/n)," he mutters as you lean against the wall.

"No problem, Freed," you reply, squinting to try and see him clearly. You look at the shape of one of your best friends - adorable, gentlemanly Freed. You shiver a bit as the closet suddenly gets colder.

"GRAY! LYON! BOTH OF YOU KNOW I CAN'T STAND THE COLD!" you yell, banging your hand on the locked door.

"You'll be thanking them later," Laxus laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

You stop your angry rage when Freed hugs you from behind. He is warm and his hair is soft as it tumbles around the both of you. You twist around in his arms and snuggle up to him. Although you still can't see it, he is redder than Erza's hair. Tired of standing up, your pair sits down in a corner of the closet. You sit in his lap, eyes closed as you snuggle into his arms and are cocooned in his bright green hair. He kisses the top of your head you blush, burrowing deeper into his chest. The door opens suddenly and light floods the room. Laxus laughs.

"Told you you'd be thanking them."


End file.
